How Rogue Got Her Groove On
by BerryQueen
Summary: After catching her bf w/ another woman, Rogue tries to get lovin' from her other male teammates ;) **chp 2 up!**
1. How Could Ya?!

_Ah, okay.  This is just a little bit of strange evil fluff (don't ask;)) so you can enjoy.  This is dedicated to the members of the _**Remy & Rogue Love Machine**_ (_http://pub49.ezboard.com/btherogueandremylovemachine).  _I am a card carrying member of the Gambit/Rogue shippers, but I do have my evil streak ;)  Still don't own anything from Marvel but Bobby is still chained to my bed at least.  Aaaaaand, this is just the first chapter to set up my story of Rogue trying to get back at Gambit only it doesn't work at all ;)  More coming soon!_

How Rogue Got Her Groove On 

"Oui…donnez-moi davantage…"

Rogue paused in the hallway, outside of Gambit's door.  _What the…?_

"God, yes!!  Bloody mother of- YES!!!"

_No, that wasn't… he couldn't, she wouldn't._  

"Faites-moi votre esclave d'amour!!  Vous goûtez comme le feu dans ma bouche, NUUUUUUUUGH!!!"

_Oh mah gawd…_

"Je- je- je suis environ-"

Pieces of wood went everywhere as Rogue busted threw Gambit's door as if it was a piece of paper.  There, on his very own bed, was her boyfriend who was very **very **naked.  On his lap was their teammate Psylocke, Betsy Braddock, who was also very **very** naked.   Gambit removed his face from in between her breast and just stared at Rogue like a deer caught in the headlights, his mouth slightly ajar in shock.  

Betsy just looked bored and annoyed.  "Do you mind?  We're in the middle of something.  **Sod off**!"

From the mansion grounds, the breaking of glass first caught Logan's attention.  The next thing he knew, he saw Psylocke soaring across the sky with inhuman speed.  _Now this is new…  Darlin' may have TK to propel herself into the air as if she's flying, but this aint it… bub_.

More banging, crashing & screaming was heard from within Xavier's pad.  Seconds later, Gambit was seen flying threw the air at the same speed as Psylocke, and oddly enough, the same window.  "Mon dieuuuuuuuuuuuuuu……."

If that's what I'm thinkin' is right, I'm staying as far away as I can from the X-Mansion for a long time. Bub.


	2. In the Arms of the Angel

How Rogue Got Her Groove On; Part 2 

Rogue was pissed, and that's putting it lightly.  And there she found herself standing outside of Angel's bedroom door.  Warren Worthington III, Psylocke's boyfriend… in theory.  He was brooding, as he usually does.  Why stop what you're best at?

She rapped on his door, trying not to splinter the wood in her anger.

He flung it opened, looking annoyed.  "What do you want?"

"Ah just came to check on you."

"Aww, well isn't that sweet?" he replied tartly.

"Look," she started, "Ah'm as pissed as you are.  But Ah thought we could do something othah' than brood about it."

He glanced at his watch.  "Like…?"

*     *     *

Gambit spit out a mouthful of teeth into the sink.  Tonight was not one of his best nights.

*     *     *

"Ah always have found yah kinda sexah'"  

He smiled, knowing how attractive he was.  His ego was what he loved most about himself.  "You're pretty good looking… for something home spun."

"Ah… uh… thanks," she finished looking confused.  _He doesn't think Ah'm pretty?  Look at mah breasts!_

Angel pulled on a pair of dress gloves.  "Sooo… how should we do this?"

"Lahk, ya know, touch me."  She motioned to her nude body running a hand down her taunt abs.  His wings twitched matching the tic in his eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked.  She brought one of his gloved hands to her right breast.  He began to massage it and her breathing became deeper.  _Good, I hoped that should shut her up._

"Nothing Rogue."  

"Oooh, that's nice sugah."

Twitch.  

"Reaaaaaaaal nice honah."

Twitch.

He brought his gloves hand down between her thighs.

"Mmmm… Ah feel lahk Ah'm in pure Heaven.  Ah swear ta the Lord Ah could just 'bout die ya'all."

Twitch.

Warren aburptly stopped the motion with his hand and looked Rogue straight in the eyes.

"What's the problem Warren?"  She bit her lip as she watched his left eye twitch as she spoke.  _Ah wonder if the cotton from the glove maybe is hurtin' his skin or somethin'._

*      *      *

**_Asshole!!!_** Rogue silently cursed at Angel's door.  _Oh all the nerve a' that jerk.  Thinks he's too fuckin high class for a gal lahk me?  He wouldn't understand anything if that silver spoon was ripped outta his ass!_  

Rogue continued to fume down the hallway, finding herself in front of another X-Male's bedroom.  "Game on sugah."  

TBC…


End file.
